


A Selection Story

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Domestic Abuse Hinted, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Minor Character Death, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are one of originally 35 girls who compete to marry Prince James of Illéa. After several adventures, only six girls – The Elite – are left. You and the Prince converged and fell in love – until a fight changes everything. Will you still have your happy ever after? Or will you have to return to your old life of poverty and hard work?





	A Selection Story

You sat in your room, unable to sleep. The fight with James had been a full week ago but neither of you was about to take the first step towards reconciliation. There was nothing but frosty silence. It drove you mad. You still loved him. But whenever you had tried to talk to the Prince Royal, he avoided you skillfully.

Suddenly, you heard voices in the garden close to your room. It sounded a lot like James was discussing heatedly with two people you didn’t recognize. It was easy to spot them when you looked out of your window. There were no palace guards close by and the strangers were wearing pistols. Against your better judgement, you threw on a dressing grown and left your room via the balcony. It had a staircase that lead to the garden. One of the few advantages of having the room at the end of the corridor.

The voices were surprisingly low, as if none of them wanted to alert the guards. “How often do I have to tell you that I’m **not** my father? And that I don’t agree with everything he decides?”, James hissed. “No matter how often you **_claim_** to be different, we know the truth. You are just as selfish and cruel as the King.”, a female voice answered sharply. Apparently the discussion was turning in a circle. And had done so at least once already.

“What’s this about?”, you asked calmly and approached the group. “Return to the Palace.”, James ordered angrily. “Lady Y/N.”, the woman greeted and bowed her head. It surprised you. You were nobody important after all and had no official rank within the Palace. “We’re here because we won’t let a second King Alexander take the throne.”, the man said. “James is not at all like his father. Queen Margaret taught him kindness and compassion.”, you retorted. “These edicts with his signature speak a different language.”, the stranger responded and handed you several pieces of paper.

“That’s not his handwriting.”, you said after a short glance at a couple of them. “I would never approve of these.”, James added in disgust. Apparently he had read more of the edicts than you. But it took only a couple sentences of one to have you agree with him – the edicts were unacceptable and he’d never approve of them. “I think we might need to re-consider our goal. Lady Y/N is...respected among our people. If she says you aren’t like the King, there’s a reason to re-think about our stance.”, the woman threw in.

“Lady Y/N? Where are you?”, asked a voice from your room – probably the sentinel that stood guard in front of your door and checked in on you on a regular basis. The strangers instantly took flight. “I’m in the garden with Prince James!”, you answered. James silently offered you his arm to walk you back.

“You are supposed to tell the guard when you go for a walk in the garden, Lady Y/N. For your own safety.”, the man scolded after bowing to the Prince. “I know. It won’t happen again.”, you answered rueful. The sentinel scrutinized you before nodding once and leaving your room again.

* * *

I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’ve allowed to let my anger and insecurity take the best of me.”, James said out of the blue. You were shocked. It took you several seconds to regain your posture. “I’m sorry as well. I should have told you sooner. I just...didn’t know how. Saying ‘my former crush works in the palace and I don’t know if I still have feelings for him’ seemed a bit too straight forward.”, you answered softly. James laughed, from the bottom of his heart. It was too infectious to not join him.

“Did you...come to a decision?”, the Prince asked carefully after you both had calmed down. You were laying on your bed, next to each other. “Yes. He’ll always be important to me, but I’m not in love with him anymore. We have both changed during these past months. Too much to still love each other _that way_. But that’s not bad. He has fallen for one of my handmaids and I have fallen for you. Between us it’s...bigger. More...mature in a way.”, you answered slowly.

“I’m glad. I can’t imagine to live my life without you anymore. The intention of this Selection was to find a bride for me. I never thought I’d actually fall in love **and** find a confidant. Especially not somebody with your courage and kindness.”, he said softly. The two of you had moved closer and closer towards each other while you talked. By now, your head was resting on his strong shoulder. “I’d like to proclaim you as my future wife tomorrow.”, James added after a few minutes of peaceful silence. “Your father won’t be happy about it. But I’m ready.”, you answered. King Alexander outright hated you because of your former caste. “I don’t care. This is **my** Selection, not his. He already influenced it more than enough.”

* * *

You were violently woken up when somebody bolted in your room. “Your Highness! Thankfully you’re well! We were worried about your safety and well-being when we found your room empty!”, a guardsman panted out. “What’s wrong? Why did you bolt into this room? Especially at this hour?”, James asked, high on alert yet fighting to fully wake up. You on the other hand had been wide awake the moment the guardsman had entered your room. “There was an attempted assassination on the Royal Family. We don’t know yet how they could find their way into the palace unseen. A maid alerted the Guard that something was happening in the bedroom of Their Majesties.”, the man rambled. “How are they? Did you catch the attackers?”, James asked, clearly worried about his parents.

You were worried about them as well, despite the bad relationship between the King and yourself. Because James still loved him. It was reason enough for you to hope he was well. “They’re both injured. Queen Margaret will recover in time. King Alexander on the other hand...the doctors didn’t know for sure if he’ll survive. But they’re of course everything within their power to save him.”, the guard said hesitantly. The Prince instantly jumped out of the bed. You followed him, though slower and less graceful due to your nightgown and the dressing gown. There was no way you’d let him do this alone. James waited for you. A small and worried, but thankful smile on his face.

“I want four guards in front of the rooms of the Elites. They mustn’t leave their room until it’s time for breakfast. But don’t wake them up. The staff is supposed to keep their eyes open, along with the Palace Guard. Nobody is allowed to be on their own, for safety reasons. Y/N and I will go to the hospital wing.”, James ordered. He spoke calm and composed – every bit the Prince he was supposed to be, even in this situation. But you could feel the bone-crushing force in the grip of his hand. The guard bowed and left, visibly relieved that somebody had taken over the lead.

You felt as if the way to the hospital wing took hours, no matter how much you hurried. James never let go of your hand. When you finally reached the door, you both took a deep breath before entering. Inside, everything was oddly calm and quiet. It made you fear the worst. “Your Highness.”, one of the doctors greeted quietly. “How are they?”, the Prince asked. “Queen Margaret will recover, but she’ll have to stay here for at least two or three weeks. King Alexander on the other hand...it would be a miracle if he lives to see the next sunrise. He may be awake, but one of the weapons was soaked with a poison we don’t know.”, was the answer. James’ jaw clenched.

“I need to see him.” You didn’t know how he managed to speak with all the tension in his jaw. It was clenched hard enough to bite through steal without any problems. Your thumb started drawing random patterns on his skin. You received a gentle squeeze as answer. Still hand in hand, you followed the doctor towards King Alexander’s bed.

“She’s not welcome here.”, the King said instantly. “Y/N is going to be my wife, father.”, James answered gently. King Alexander huffed. “A five will never be a suitable Queen She will make you miserable and endanger the future of Illèa. I will **_never_** approve of this marriage. Never!”, he retorted derogatory while not even looking at you. “I believe Y/N will be a wonderful Queen. And she isn’t a five anymore. Joining the selection turned her into a three and being part of the Elite made it permanent.”, the Prince answered determined.

A second later, King Alexander suddenly started to have convulsions. The doctors shoved you and James away from his bed. Out of their way. “James.”, the Queen called out for her son. You two went over to her bed. James took one of her hands in his. “How are you, mother?”, he asked gently. “The gunshot hurts but the damage won’t be permanent. I’m glad you and Y/N found the way back together.”, she answered with a soft smile.

“Your Majesty...”, you started, but the Queen raised her hand to silence you. “You may call me mother or Peggy. Whatever you feel more comfortable with. You’ll be part of the family soon, after all.”, she answered softly. “You approve?”, James asked, surprised and with careful joy in his voice. “As long as both of you are happy with it, I approve of your decision.”, she clarified. You would have hugged her for this, but kept yourself in check because of her injuries. The ‘thank you’ you mumbled instead was laced with emotions and yet couldn’t properly convey everything you felt. You weren’t sure if anything ever could.

Somebody clearing their throat interrupted the moment. The head of the medical staff. None of you needed to ask – the expression on his face told the three of you everything you needed to know. “His Majesty King Alexander passed away. Please accept my – our – sincerest condolences, Your Highness, Your Majesty.”, he announced. James nodded and sent the medical staff away with a wink of his hand. The moment they closed the door, he broke down. You held him tight while he cried and sobbed. There was nothing else you could do for him at the moment.

It felt like an eternity passed until Bucky calmed down. Clung to you without moving a single muscle instead of shaking like a leaf. “Buck.”, Queen... _Peggy_ – you’d need time to get used to it – called out softly. The Prince left your embrace and kneeled down next to her bed. “You will have to act as the King from now on and rule Illèa. I couldn’t do it on my own, especially with this injury. As soon as my health allows it I will officially abdicate and appoint you my – or our – successor. You’re a good man and you’ll be a wonderful king to our people.”, she said while a single tear slipped down her cheek.

“I will do my best, mother. Please excuse me while I prepare everything for an official announcement. And get to work.”, he answered and stood up to leave. You wanted to follow him – though insecure what to do since you hadn’t been prepared for this at all – when the Queen called for you again. “Please take care of Bucky. I’m afraid he won’t do it himself. That he’ll wear himself thin because he believes that’s necessary to be a good king.”, she outright begged. And you could understand her, this trait of the Prince Royal was one you had gotten to know already. “I will do my best. And I will be by his side, no matter what.”, you promised sincerely. Queen Peggy nodded with a smile.

A moment later, she gave you a beautiful pendant. “It’s the sign that I want you to be in charge of the Women’s Room while I’m recovering.”, was her explanation when you accepted it. “I...I’m honoured you consider me worthy of this.”, you whispered. This was a lot of trust being placed in you.

“Miss Y/L/N, I have to ask you to leave for now. Her Majesty needs to rest.”, the doctor said when he returned. “Of course.”, you answered and quickly stood up. “Please tell the girls what happened. The Selection will have to pause until the mourning is over. Needless to say they can stay in the Palace. Miss Hill will teach you everything you’ll need to know.”, the Queen interjected. You curtseyed. “I will. And I will handle whatever I’m allowed and able to in order to support James.”, you promised and left.

* * *

In front of the door you almost ran into your personal handmaids, Sharon, Natasha and Pepper. They looked dishevelled – as if they had just been thrown out of their beds. Which was quite likely given the hour. “Lady Y/N! What happened? We only know the guards frantically search for intruders and that you went to the Hospital Wing!”, Pepper asked nervously. “In the next room. Not out here.”, you answered. They quickly lead you away.

“There was another attack not that long ago.. King Alexander died half an hour ago. Queen Margaret is injured, but she’ll recover. James is unharmed. There’ll be an official announcement at some point today and we’ll likely have to be there as well. Sharon and Natasha, you need to tell the handmaids of the other girls this so they can chose fitting clothes for them but I’ll tell the girls the news. We need to meet in the Women’s Room before breakfast. Miss Hill as well – tell her about the dress code for today, but everything else is up to me. Until the announcement everything is supposed to be kept secret.”, you explained quickly. The three women gasped in shock but assured you that they’d do what you had assigned to them.

* * *

On the clock half an hour before breakfast you entered the Women’s Room. Miss Hill and the five other girls were already there – talking to each other. All of them wore appropriate clothes. “Y/N, I hope you have a **_very_** good explanation why _your_ maids were authorized to tell _our_ maids what we’re supposed to wear.”, Emma demanded. “King Alexander was assassinated last night. There’ll be an official announcement somewhen today and we’ll have to be there. Until then, it’s supposed to be kept a secret.”, you answered offhandedly.

The girls and Miss Hill sunk on the various seats, shocked by your revelation. “What happened?”, the royal planner finally asked. “Rebels somehow managed to get into the Palace last night. King Alexander was poisoned and died last night. Queen Margaret was injured as well, but she’ll recover eventually. James is fine, we were talking about our latest fight when it happened.”, you told them. “So the two of you reconciled – which means he will choose you as his future Queen.”, Jane assessed. She was one of the smartest people you had ever met. “We did reconcile and he wanted to officially declare me as his future wife but...well that was _before_. And King Alexander unmistakably disapproved of it.”, you answered, your face radiating heat from sudden shyness.

“Such a declaration will have to wait until the national period of mourning is over – which usually lasts for three months, starting with the public declaration of His Majesty’s death. It never happened, but continuing the Selection would not be appropriate. Though it’s to be expected that the chosen members of the Selection may stay in the Palace. Even if it could be considered to be over. Until the engagement is officially announced, Miss Y/L/N is considered a member of the Selection, not part of the Royal Family.”, Miss Hill explained. Everyone listened closely. “Queen Margaret mentioned some of it when we visited her. We are allowed to stay in the Palace.”, you threw in.

“What does the pendant mean? I saw Queen Margaret wear it all the time.”, Nakia asked. She wasn’t part of the Selection, but spent a lot of time with you and the other girls during her visit in Illéa. You almost considered her a honorary member. Bucky had mentioned that Nakia was one of his few childhood friends and an ambassador of Wakanda. “It’s a sign that Miss Y/N is the Lady of the Women’s Room in place of Her Majesty. I guess she knows about Prince James’ plans.”, Miss Hill answered. You simply nodded in confirmation.

A knock at the door made everyone look up. “Y/N – discharge your duty.”, Jane said with a twinkle in her eyes. The other girls and Miss Hill nodded. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves before opening the door. Bucky stood there. He looked tired and – by his standards – dishevelled, but there was a tiny smile on his face. You immediately returned it. “I wanted to ask if the ladies would like to join me for breakfast.”, he asked everyone. You looked back at the girls who were already heading in your direction. “I guess that’s a yes.”, you answered with a smile.

Bucky took your hand as soon as you stepped out of the room. In the Dining Room you instinctively wanted to go to your usual seat but the Prince still didn’t let go of your hand. Instead, he pulled you along to the head of the table where technically only the Royal Family and their most important guests would sit. Another blatant sign that you were the woman he wanted to make his Queen. But nobody said a word about it.

The breakfast was in general a rather quiet affair. If there was conversation, it was awkward, quiet and quickly over again. Bucky didn’t eat more than a couple bites. Most of the time, he simply pushed the food around on his plate, so you were happy about every bit of food he actually ate. Halfway through the breakfast, an advisor came in the Dining Room to talk to Bucky. Who quickly apologized himself and left. And didn’t return.

Miss Hill spent the entire day teaching you all the proper etiquette for the current situation and what came with it. Especially the official announcement that was scheduled for the early evening. And while it would take at least two weeks until the funeral itself would be held, she also started to teach you about it as well.

In the afternoon, a maid approached you. She seemed nervous and downright desperate at the same time. “Lady Y/N, may I ask for a second of your time? Miss Sharon told me you’d be the right person for it.”, she started rambling. It surprised you, the servants of the Palace usually knew that you treated them with respect. In fact Natasha had told you that you were quite famous for it throughout the staff. Most members of the staff usually felt rather comfortable in your presence.

“Of course. What’s this about?”, you answered, trying your best to appear calm and friendly. “It’s about His Royal Highness Prince James. He refuses to take breaks to eat or drink. I just tried to bring him some cake and tea but he refused to let me in. And one of the other servants told me his lunch wasn’t touched at all!”, she told you with obvious worry.

Your brows furrowed. This was exactly what the Queen and you had been worried about. James was neglecting himself for his duties. You had hoped it wouldn’t start this early. “I will talk to him right away. Do you still have the food?”, you replied to the still nervous maid. She nodded eagerly. “I left it in front of his study. Please follow me, Lady Y/N. I’ll lead you there.”, she responded with a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

When you reached Bucky’s study, you picked up the tray and asked the maid to knock for you. There was no answer. You frowned. The two guards next to the doors – who _allowed_ you to be there – indicated that he was there. At the current situation, nobody would leave the acting monarch unprotected. Especially since Bucky was the only heir to the throne. After all, the Palace was still on high alert because the attackers hadn’t been found yet. “Open the door for me.”, you ordered softly.

The maid gasped. It was a – definitely _not_ minor – breach of protocol to simply enter a private room of a member of the Royal Family without being explicitly invited. Which included the King’s study. In best case, it meant being banished from the Palace. In worst case, the offender became an 8. “If somebody is to blame, it will be myself.”, you added, trying to soothe the woman’s mind.

When the door was opened, you suddenly heard a muffled ‘no’ from a very tired-sounding Bucky. At least he was awake, you had been worried that he might have fallen asleep from exhaustion. Or worse. “It’s Y/N, Bucky. And no matter if you like it or not, I’m coming in.”, you announced, loud enough for him to hear you. Not waiting for an answer you took the trail  and entered the King’s study.

The desk was a mess of books, papers and some stray dishes – mostly cups of coffee. The vast majority of them was only halfway empty. Bucky himself didn’t look much better. His usually neatly combed and styled hair looked as if he hadn’t brushed it all day but _had_ run his hand through it constantly. His clothes were the same ones he had slept in – they were crinkled accordingly. Though he had gotten rid of his tie at some point. And he had burrowed his face in his hands. Your heart ached from seeing Bucky in such a state. An incredibly caring and gentle man deserved better. Much better.

“Hey Buck.”, you said softly. The Prince neither moved nor answered. “Please talk to me. I’m worried about you.”, you continued after a moment and placed your tray on his desk. “I have no idea how father managed to rule the kingdom! I’ve been working the entire day and I didn’t accomplish anything! I’m not suited for any of this!”, he answered, unnaturally angry and frustrated.

You wrapped him into your arms; an instinctive reaction. For a second, Bucky tensed before relaxing deeper into the embrace. “You are the most capable person for the throne and its duties. And you will find your own way to deal with all the work. I’ll be there to help you as well. I **_am_** here to help you. Just tell me how.”, you said softly while your hands gently brushed through his hair.

“You’re already helping me. By being here and caring for me.”, your Prince sighed. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you but...would you organise the funeral? Miss Hill and the others can help you.”, he added after a while. A soft smile appeared on your face. It was a relief to hear him actually ask for help. “Yes I will. And I promise not to get up to nonsense.”, you answered. “Thank you.”, Bucky sighed.

“However, it comes with a price.”, you continued. The smile on your face turned the tiniest bit mischievous. “What price?”, your Prince asked, an eyebrow sceptically rising. “No matter how much work you have, you join us downstairs for breakfast and dinner. And you take breaks throughout the day. I don’t plan to break the promise I gave your mother!”, you answered sternly. Bucky chuckled. It was tired, but a chuckle none the less. And that mattered for you.

“I think I can accept your price.”, he teased. A lopsided smile on his lips and mischief glinting in his eyes. “Very good. Because otherwise I’ll come here every single morning and evening to drag you down to the Dining Room. And neither the guards nor any member of the staff would stop me.”, you answered, matching his grin. It caused him to laugh. “I’m a very lucky man to have you by my side, Y/N. And I can’t wait to make you my Queen.”, he said softly.

“I look forwards to spending my entire life with you. But one thing at a time. For now you take a break, eat and drink something. Then you get ready for that television address.”, you answered lovingly. Bucky grimaced when you mentioned that he still needed to officially proclaim the King’s death. But a second later the smile returned. “Yes ma’am.”, he answered softly.


End file.
